Ultimate Battle Rush Z
by Johny Krotch
Summary: Mario, Luigi, Sonic and friends must defeat Pure Perfection Mecha Sonic. Will they be victorious or will Mecha Sonic rule Mushroom Kingdom? (The first chapters maybe only about Mario, hehehehe. This is my first fanfic so there would be much not perfects)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello readers!**

**This is MY first fanfic, it's a little weird but PLEASE enjoy!**

**Thank you for reading GAHAHAHAHA! Each chapter there is new character!**

**My story is a cross-over I know but the other characters will appear in later chapters OK?!**

* * *

**Characters:**

**Bowser**

**The King of all Koopas, has mighty powers and unpredictable rage.**

**Krowser (OC)**

**The Queen of all Loompas, highly intelligent, fast and quite strong.**

**Morcule (OC)**

**A Legendary Demon. Krowser's secret boss, mighty, REALLY REALLY hates Bowser.**

* * *

Chapter 1: King Koopa vs. Queen Loompa

_One day, in Bowser's castle…._

Koopa no.1 unit 7 walked into the door of bowser's room. "Your Mightiness, you have a guest!" said Koopa no.1 unit 7. No sound from King Bowser's room. So Koopa no.1 unit 7 shouted, "SIR, YOU HAVE A GUEST NAMED KROWSER!"

Finally King Bowser replied, "WHO?"

Koopa no.1 unit 7 was forced to shout again "KROWSER, Your Bad-Hearing-ness!"

Bowser easily replied, "Who's Krowser?"

"Err… I don't know Your Not-knowing-anything-ness…."

"GRAAAAAAAGHHHH! WHAT DID YOU SAY NINCOMKOOP!?" Bowser roared in anger and rage.

"No-Nothing your Angriness…" Koopa no.1 unit 7 said slowly.

"FINE, bring Krow.. Krowser in my room!" Bowser commanded.

"At-at once, your Commandliness!" Koopa no.1 unit 7 ran and brought a huge monstrous devilish-ike queen with a three pointed red hair, a spiky, powerful shell and two bull-like horns. Inside Bowser's room, it was filled with lots of self-portrait of himself. Bowser was sited in the Koopa King Arm Chair facing away from the door.

Krowser sneaked inside and suddenly said, "I have come to destroy you, Mighty King of all Koopas! Now Die! THUNDER CURSE!" An electrical spark from her hands shot to Bowser and shocked him tremendously. "AARRGH!" Bowser fainted.

Just as Krowser walked to him, he noticed something strange about Bowser. "Aaaah! It's only a dummy!" Krowser said, surprised.

"GAHAHAHAHA! You're FINISHED!" Bowser roared while he shot a massive, huge ball of fire that hit Krowser and sent her far, far away.

After a long fly, she fell and crashed to the ground to someone's feet. To her horror, it was Morcule with a scary, dark, black face.

"YOU FAILED?! HOW COULD YOU AFTER ALL THE ENERGY I SENT TO YOU, IT'S STILL NOT ENOUGH!?" Morcule roared in anger.

"Forgive me, boss. Bowser's pea-sized brain managed to outsmart me…" Krowser said slowly.

"Well then, as a punishment, TAKE THIS!" a rainbow coloured energy speared shot out of Morcule's horns and blasted to Krowser.

"AAAAAAGGGGHHHH!" Krowser roared in pain.

"Take that, but you're lucky, with the Balance Blaster I increased your power!" Morcule said.

"Thank-thank you, Master…" Krowser said.

So after the boost of power, Krowser went back to Bowser Castle to face Bowser. Krowser speared Bowser using her horns. Angrily, Bowser smashed Krowser through at least 5 walls. Krowser quickly used Power Boom and managed to stun him for a few seconds. She then quickly used her "Mighty Doom Blaster" and made Bowser crashed through 7 more walls.

Bowser then used his "Special Fire Combo", powering himself up with "Fire Power", then charged at Krowser and kept hitting her with fire punches, uppercutting her and finally blasted a huge fire ball that made Krowser thrown 500 km away.

Morcule was very angry to know that Krowser had failed again. He unleashed his anger at Krowser by destroying her into bits of energy.

* * *

**Thank you for reading my first chapter... I will CONTINUE! GAHAHAHAHA! Please leave reviews, PLEASEEEEEEEEE!**


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again readers!

Thank you for reading GAHAHAHAHA! Each chapter there has a new character!

* * *

Characters:

Paruigi (OC)

Mario's half brother. The other half is Bowser. Is extremely strong. Has the strength of Bowser and intelligence of Mario. He is tall, having a spiky shell on his back (like Bowser), a huge nose and a mustache (like Mario). Wears the same suit as Mario but the color is black. He brings a black bag. He is the gardener who created the Ultra Rare Killer-Shroom.

* * *

Chapter 2: Bowser vs. Paruigi! Who will fall?

_One day, Paruigi was in his garden, growing some Ultra Rare Killer-Shroom when suddenly…._

A huge explosion happened near Paruigi's Garden. Then, Bowser came out of the smoke and walked to Paruigi and said, "I have come for your 'Ultra Rare Whatever is That Called-Shroom'!"

"I don't have an 'Ultra Rare Whatever-That-is-Called-Shroom'… All I have is this!" Paruigi replied as he showed his 'Ultra Rare Killer-Shroom'.

"Yeah, that's what I mean!" Bowser said, while pointing to the 'Ultra Rare Killer-Shroom'

"Oh, this?" Paruigi asked as he pointed to the said shroom.

"Yeah, that one! Gimme'!" Bowser roared.

"Never!" Paruigi said.

Angrily, Bowser spat out a huge fireball to Paruigi but he just deflected it effortlessly.

"What the…?" Bowser said in disbelief.

"Well, are you ready to leave now?" Paruigi asked.

"Not bad! But not good enough!" Bowser said while he shot another bigger fireball to Paruigi, but Paruigi, using a fire-flower, threw a huge fireball too. Both fireballs crashed and created a cloud of smoke. Paruigi used the chance to strike Bowser a lot of times and raining him with fire punches until Bowser fell to the ground.

"Urrrghh, you're so strong…" Bowser said weakly.

"Pathetic, Now DIE!" Paruigi said while blasting Bowser away. Bowser fell miles away.

"Gah hah hah, who is he? He looks like Mario but **MUCH **stronger." He panted.

Soon Bowser began to train intensively, by doing a hundred push-ups, weight lifting eighty-five times and training with a barbell fifty times for 5 weeks.

Then, Bowser returned to Paruigi's house and fought him again. But still he lost.

"If you want to defeat **ME**, you'll have to defeat Mario first!" Paruigi said.

"Defeat Mario, Huh? Quite impossible but I'll do it!" Bowser roared.

Bowser then continued his training for at least a few months. He tested his skills by carrying Bowser Castle for 3 hours and he didn't break a sweat. He then tracked Mario and fought him but in the end Bowser… DIED!

* * *

Yeah, Bowser died.

Well, that's all for Chapter 2! C ya soon! Review please please please !


End file.
